Your Endless Promise
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sebelum ke Amerika, Sena berjanji akan menikahi Suzuna saat ia kembali nanti. Bertahun-tahun Suzuna menunggu Sena, tapi ia tak kunjung datang sampai tiba Riku melamar Suzuna. For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise.


"Kau benar-benar akan ke Amerika?" aku menatap seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hazel yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Iya, aku sudah putuskan akan ke Amerika!" katanya dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar. Jujur saja aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi, tapi melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu membuatku menjadi ikut tersenyum juga walaupun hatiku tidak merasa senang.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu," aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah hampir memenuhi mataku dan siap terjatuh kapan saja.

"Kau kenapa, Suzuna?" katanya dengan berusaha melihat wajahku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan tetap untuk tidak meneteskan air mataku di hadapannya.

Greb!

Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluknya kembali. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pelukan kami yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi. Pergi ke Amerika selama beberapa tahun untuk menjadi pemain American Football yang hebat. Ya, aku sangat tahu impiannya itu, tapi bisakah ia merasakan bagaimana perasaanku nanti saat ia pergi?

"Aku… aku janji saat aku kembali dari Amerika, aku akan melamarmu dan aku harap kau akan menerimaku sebagai pendamping hidupmu nanti!" katanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Kini air mataku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Aku memendamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Ya, akan ku tunggu sampai saat itu tiba!"

* * *

><p><strong>Your Endless Promise<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Your Endless Promise it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary:** Sebelum ke Amerika, Sena berjanji akan menikahi Suzuna saat ia kembali nanti. Bertahun-tahun Suzuna menunggu Sena, tapi ia tak kunjung datang sampai tiba Riku melamar Suzuna. For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut hazel terlihat sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan Los Angles di siang hari yang cukup padat dari jendela apartemennya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil kalender kecil yang berada diatas meja itu. 18 Oktober 2016. Senyuman kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya kembali.<p>

"Sudah saatnya ya?" kata pemuda itu pelan.

Tok tok tok…

"Siapa?" teriak pemuda itu tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ini Riku!" jawab pemuda yang berada di luar yang ternyata bernama Riku itu.

"Masuk!" kata pemuda itu lagi dan tak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Riku.

"Kamu sudah siap-siap?" tanya Riku sambil menatap pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ya, tapi aku sepertinya masih ingin di sini," kata pemuda itu sambil menatap keluar jendelanya lagi.

"Sena, aku juga masih ingin di sini, tapi kita harus kembali ke Tokyo kan?" kata Riku dengan senyuman. Melihat itu, pemuda berambut hazel yang bernama Sena akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, dan aku juga sudah mempunyai janji yang harus ku tepati," kata Sena sambil mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak tepat di sebelah kalender kecilnya itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut dark blue yang menggunakan seragam sekolah sedang tersenyum senang. Sena mengelus foto itu lembut.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan pulang dan menepati janji ku!" kata Sena pelan.

"Suzuna, eh?" kata Riku sambil ikut melihat foto itu dan menyenggol lengan Sena dengan senyuman yang menggoda Sena. Sena tersenyum malu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Hahaha… jangan lupa undang aku ya!" kata Riku sambil berjalan pelan menjauh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengundang mu!" kata Sena sambil meletakkan bingkai foto itu ke dalam kopernya. Setelah semua rapih, Sena bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke Tokyo.

"Ayo Riku, kita pulang!" teriak Sena dengan senang dan berjalan cepat keluar apartemennya yang di ikuti Riku dari belakang dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

.

"Ke bandara ya, Pak!" kata Riku setelah masuk ke dalam taksi yang ia hentikan. Sena menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia mungkin tak akan kembali lagi ke Amerika, sebenarnya ia masih ingin terus di sini, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Menurutmu, apa kita bisa ke sini lagi?" kata Sena sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Riku mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Who knows?" Sena tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Riku. Ya, siapa yang akan tahu mereka bisa ke Amerika lagi atau tidak? Mungkin saja setelah menikah dengan Suzuna, Sena akan tinggal di Amerika bersama dengan Suzuna dan tak lupa juga membawa kakaknya yang sangat ingin ke Amerika pastinya.

"Oh iya Riku, apa Suzuna masih menunggu ku?" Riku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sena. Riku melihat ke arah Sena dan melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kata Riku sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, mungkin saja ia lelah menunggu ku selama bertahun-tahun dan ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan yang lain,"

"Tidak mungkin! Seorang wanita tak akan lelah menunggu walaupun sampai bertahun-tahun. Itu yang aku tahu,"

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin! Aku menjadi ragu untuk melamarnya,"

"Heh, ada apa dengan mu, Sena? Tadi ku lihat kau sangat yakin, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi ragu?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja di hati ku seperti ada sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau aku tak akan bisa menikah dengannya,"

Sepi. Riku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Riku melihat ke arah Sena yang terlihat sangat bimbang. tiba-tiba saja Riku menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu yang ia lihat.

"Ada apa?" kata Sena bingung melihat Riku seperti itu.

"Kita sudah lampu hijau kan?" kata Riku sambil melihat traffic jam yang kini berwarna hijau. Sena mengangguk yakin menyetujui Riku.

"Iya, Ada apa? kenapa kau terlihat bingung?" kata Sena sambil mencari apa yang di lihat Riku. Mata Sena terbelalak saat melihat sebuah tronton yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

"Pak, lebih cepat sedikit! Kita bisa tertabrak!" teriak Riku dengan panik.

"Terlambat…" kata Sena pelan dengan wajah yang memucat karena melihat tronton itu sudah sangat dekat. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. Dengan kecepatan tronton itu, sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa mereka tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Dhuak!

.

Riku membuka matanya. Langit-langit berwarna putih yang terlihat olehnya. Ia menengok ke sampingnya. Terlihat seorang suster yang sedang menggantungkan kantung yang berisikan darah.

"Oh kau sudah sadar, Tuan Riku Kaitani?" kata suster itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ini di rumah sakit, tadi kamu kecelakaan. Beruntung lukamu tak begitu parah, jadi mungkin kau bisa pulang cepat!"

Riku terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. _Kecelakaan? Oh iya, waktu itu kan…_

Bruk!

"Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata suster itu panik saat melihat Riku terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Dimana? Dimana Sena Kobayakawa?" teriak Riku sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Ia masih di ruang ICU, keadaannya sangat kritis," kata suster itu pelan. Riku terdiam mendengarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Riku mengambil kantong darah dan infusannya setelah itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang ICU dimana Sena di rawat. Riku berhenti saat di depan ruang ICU. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. _Sena, aku harus menemui Sena! Aku harus masuk ke dalam!_

Cklek!

Riku menengok untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruang ICU. Terlihat seorang dokter yang sepertinya mencari seseorang.

"Dokter… hosh… ba-bagaimana… keadaan Sena?"

"Kau kerabatnya?"

"I-iya, saya kerabatnya,"

"Kalau begitu, ikut saya!"

Riku mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU setelah memakai pakaian khusus yang telah di sediakan.

"Sena Kobayakawa keadaannya sangat kritis, aku tak tahu ia bisa melewati masa kritis itu atau tidak. Jika dilihat dari keadaannya, mungkin ia tak akan selamat. Sebuah keajaiban ia bisa selamat," kata dokter itu menjelaskan. Riku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sena tidak akan selamat? Apa yang akan Riku katakan pada Suzuna nantinya? Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Suzuna saat tahu Sena yang ia tunggu selama ini tak ada harapan untuk hidup lagi?

Riku menggenggam tangan Sena yang terlihat tak berdaya dengan berbagai macam alat di tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Riku menangis jika teringat kembali dengan kata-kata dokter tadi.

"Sena, ku mohon sadarlah walau hanya seberntar!" kata Riku dengan wajah tertunduk. Tiba-tiba saja Riku merasakan tangan Sena yang di genggamnya bergerak. Dengan cepat Riku kembali melihat Sena. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sena membuka matanya.

"Sena?" panggil Riku pelan. Sena melihat Riku yang tepat berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Riku, aku… boleh minta… tolong?" kata Sena yang sepertinya terdengar sulit untuk berbicara.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu! Aku panggilkan dokter, ya!" kata Riku sambil beranjak pergi, tapi di tahan oleh Sena.

"Jangan, a-aku tak punya banyak… waktu lagi,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang juga! Kita akan ke sama bersama-sama dan aku akan hadir ke pernikahanmu dengan Suzuna nanti! Aku janji itu, Sena… aku… hiks…"

"Jangan nangis, Riku! Ke-kenapa kau jadi… cengeng? Maaf… sepertinya a-aku tak akan bisa… menepati janjiku pada Suzuna dan juga kamu. Aku tak akan bisa menikah… dengan Suzuna dan a-aku juga tak akan bisa mengundang… mu,"

"Gak, aku yakin kamu bisa menepatinya! Seorang lelaki harus bisa menepati janjinya dan kau pasti bisa! Aku yakin!"

Sena tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Melihatnya semakin membuat dada riku terasa sesak. _Apakah yang di katakana dokter itu benar? Keselamatan Sena hanyalah sebuah keajaiban?_

"Aku tak akan bisa… menepati semua ja-janji ku, jadi a-aku mohon agar kamu mau menikah… dengan Su-Suzuna menggantikan… ku!"

Riku terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan Suzuna akan menerimanya untuk menggantikan Sena yang sudah di tunggunya selama bertahun-tahun itu?

"Aku mohon Riku… berjanjilah u-untuk menikahi Suzuna!"

"Maaf Sena, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin,"

"Di dunia… i-ini tak ada yang tak mungkin… aku mo-mohon, ini adalah per… mintaan ku satu-satunya kepada… mu!"

Sena terlihat menarik napasnya panjang. Riku menjadi sedikit panik melihatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti! Aku akan menggantikanmu menikahi Suzuna!"

Sena tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Riku. Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Riku.

"Ja-janji?"

"Aku berjanji!" kata Riku dengan yakin sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sena. Setelah itu tangan Sena terjatuh. Riku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Senaaaaa….."

.

Deg deg!

Hyuuuuussss….

Brak!

Klinting… klinting…

Aku terdiam. Kenapa seperti ada hal buruk yang baru saja terjadi? Perasaanku menjadi tak menentu seperti ini. Ada apa?

Aku berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang terbuka karena kencangnya angin berhembus. Aku menutup jendela itu agar anak-anak tidak kedinginan. Aku menyentuh jendela yang sudah tertutup itu dengan lembut. Dingin. Aneh sekali, ini kan belum musim dingin.

"Sensei, ini gimana?" seorang anak kecil menarik-narik pakaianku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menengok dan berlutut agar tinggi ku sejajar dengannya.

"Ada apa?" kata ku dengan senyuman.

"Pensil ku patah," kata anak itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil pensil yang ada di dalam kotak pensilku.

"Ini, pakai punya sensei dulu ya!" aku memberikan pensil itu. Seketika wajah anak itu yang tadinya murung berubah menjadi ceria lagi.

"Makasih, sensei!" kata anak itu sambil berlari kecil kembali ke tempatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak Sena pergi ke Amerika. Setelah aku lulus sekolah, aku melamar pekerjaan menjadi sensei di sebuah TK dan aku berhasil. Oh iya, sampai saat ini aku masih terus menunggu Sena. Menunggunya untuk menepati janjinya itu. Tapi, apa mungkin ia juga masih menungguku?

"Suzuna, sudah waktunya untuk pulang!" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek, Mamori. Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku lagi. Eh, sudah waktu pulang? Kalau gitu, berapa lama aku melamun?

"Suzuna, ada apa?" kata Mamori mulai khawatir karena aku terus terdiam. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh,"

"Hah? Ya sudah jangan di pikirkan! Mau pulang bareng?"

"Ano, sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja. Maaf, Mamori-nee!"

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya, jaa…"

Sepi. Kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Perasaan ku masih tak menentu entah kenapa. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada Sena? Oh iya hari ini kan Sena akan pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari kecil meninggalkan TK yang tak begitu besar ini. Ya, aku harus menyambut kepulangan Sena.

.

Aku melihat sekeliling ku. Ternyata, aku sudah sampai di bandara Narita. Aku sudah di Tokyo. Aku sudah ke Jepang. Aku berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku tak boleh terus terlarut dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan Sena. Aku ini pasti bisa kuat. Aku akan menepati janjiku pada Sena.

Aku mengambil sebuah foto seorang anak perempuan berambut dark blue memakai seragam sekolah yang sedang tersenyum senang dari saku jaketku. Suzuna, apakah kau akan menerimaku? Sena, aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku!

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah TK. Menurut informasi yang ku dapat, Suzuna kini bekerja sebagai sensei di sebuah TK. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Sebentar lagi, waktunya pulang.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok yang ada di dekat gerbang dan menatap langit biru yang luas. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Semoga saja, aku bisa. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut dark blue keluar dan lewat di hadapanku. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Bukan kah itu, Suzuna?

"Suzuna!" panggilku sebelum ia semakin menjauh. Suzuna berhenti dan melihatku dengan bingung.

"Ya, ada apa?" katanya dengan bingung. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Riku Kaitani,"

"Oh,aku Suzuna Taki. Ada apa, Riku?"

"Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku!"

Siiiiinnnggg…

Sepi. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara. Bodoh. Kenapa aku langsung mengatakan seperti itu? terang saja kalau ia hanya melongo tak percaya karena aku yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali tiba-tiba saja melamarnya.

Plak!

"Maaf, aku sudah punya tunangan!"

Aku memegang pipiku yang terkena tamparan darinya. Ia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Eh, tunangan katanya? Jadi selama ini ia tak menunggu Sena? Aku berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang kesal.

"Bisa kah kau tak menghalangiku?"

"Maaf, tapi apa boleh aku tahu siapa tunanganmu itu?"

"Sena Kobayakawa, dialah tunanganku dan sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menikah dengannya!"

Nyut!

Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku saat mendengarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat seperti ini? Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku yakin ini sangat mendadak untuknya.

"Ano, a-aku ini temannya Sena,"

"Lalu jika kau temannya Sena kau bisa menikah denganku? Sayangnya, aku hanya akan menikah dengan Sena! Aku tak peduli kau adalah temannya atau saudaranya atau apalah!"

Greb!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku mohon, dengarkanlah aku! Hanya sebentar saja!"

Akhirnya Suzuna berhenti memberontak, tapi aku tak akan melepaskan pelukanku darinya karena jika ku lepaskan ia bisa kabur sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya kan?

"Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak untukmu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Sena, dia sudah meninggal. Kecelakaan saat ingin pulang ke Tokyo dan tewas setelah sadar selama beberapa menit,"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku seharusnya mengatakan hal ini lebih cepat,"

"Bohong! Aku tak akan percaya padamu! Kau adalah orang asing yang tak ku kenal! Aku tak boleh percaya padamu!"

"Kau harus percaya padaku karena aku adalah orang yang bersamanya saat di Amerika bahkan aku juga bersamanya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi! Aku tahu seharusnya aku yang meninggal, tapi entah bagaimana aku masih hidup. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sena kalau aku yang akan menepati janjinya padamu untuk menikahimu,"

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi jika mengingat kejadian saat itu dan aku juga merasakan dadaku sedikit basah. Mungkinkah Suzuna menangis di pelukanku? Maafkan aku, Sena! Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tubuh Suzuna sedikit lebih berat. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia…

Bruk!

"Suzuna!"

.

Suzuna membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat Riku yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Suzuna. _Apakah Riku benar? Apa Sena sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa?_

"Kau jahat, Sena… hiks…"

"Kau sudah sadar, Suzuna?" kata Riku yang entah sejak kapan terbangun. Suzuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku… ingin ke makamnya Sena! Kau tahu kan dimana makamnya?" kata Suzuna sambil menengok kearah Riku pelan. Riku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Tapi ia di makamkan di Amerika karena ia sudah tak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Dari yang aku tahu keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan juga saat ingin ke Amerika menemui Sena,"

"Kalau begitu antar aku kesana! Aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya!"

Riku menghambuskan napasnya berat dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, akan ku antar kau menemuinya!"

Suzuna tersenyum kecil dan berusaha untuk terduduk di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Riku. Awalnya, Riku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Suzuna, tapi ia membiarkannya. Mungkin saja dengan ini Suzuna bisa tenang kan?

"Terimakasih, Riku!"

Riku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Sama-sama!"

.

Hyuuusss…

Angin berhembus kencang dan membuat rerumputan bergoyang. Suzuna meletakkan bunga mawar putih diatas sebuah makam yang bertuliskan R.I.P Sena Kobayakawa. Setelah itu, ia menutup matanya dan berdo'a.

Riku berjalan pelan menuju tempat Suzuna yang sedang berdo'a itu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Suzuna membuka matanya dan melihat Riku yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Suzuna berdiri dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang, Riku!" ajak Suzuna sambil melirik makam Sena.

"Ano, sebelum pulang maukah kau menerima ini?" kata Riku sambil menunjukkan kotak merah berbentuk hati yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya tadi. Suzuna cukup terkejut melihatnya. Riku membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin dengan bunga di tengahnya dan sebuah permata berwarna biru keunguan di tengah bunga itu. suzuna menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Sena di hatimu, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membuatmu menjadi mencintaiku. Aku harap kau mau menerimaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu nantinya. Aku ingin menepati janjiku di depan makam Sena. Dengan begini, ia tahu kalau aku telah menepati janjiku,"

Greb!

Suzuna memeluk Riku dengan erat. Ia merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Terimakasih, Riku! Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku dan menerimamu sebagai pendampingku, tapi mungkin itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Apa kau mau menungguku?"

"Ya, akan ku tunggu sampai kau siap untuk menikah denganku!"

Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya itu dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Riku tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeluarkan cincin itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, dengan begini semua janji telah di tepati. Suzuna berlutut dan mengelus batu nisan Sena dengan lembut.

"Sena, dengan begini kau sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang. Janjimu telah di tepati oleh Riku, begitu juga dengan janji Riku kepadamu. Tapi, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap ada di hatiku dan janjimu akan tetap abadi di hatiku. Aku tak akan melupakannya sampai kapanpun! Terimakasih, Sena!"

Suzuna berdiri dan menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

"Ayo Riku, kita pulang!" kata Suzuna sambil melangkah menjauhi makam Sena. Riku tersenyum dan melihat makam Sena. Ia berlutut dan mengelus batu nisannya lembut.

"Terimakasih, Sena! Aku akan berusaha mencintainya seperti kau yang mencintainya sampai akhir hidupmu! Jaa, Sena! Aku akan ke sini lagi nanti!"

Riku berdiri dan berlari kecil menyusul Suzuna yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

Hyuuusss….

Angin kembali berhembus membuat mawar putih yang di letakkan Suzuna bergerak-gerak dan mencopot kelopaknya satu per satu.

**_The End_**

Mukya! Bukan seperti ini seharusnya, tapi ya sudahlah sudah terlanjur ku publish *pundung*. Ah, maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan dan endingnya gaje dan mungkin ceritanya ga nyambung. Huaaaa… maaf aku lagi ga enak badan tapi berhubung ini hampir mendekati batas waktu, aku jadi memaksakan diriku dan TARA~ jadi seperti ini *kenapa jadi curcol?* key, maafkan saya sekali lagi dan saya mohon review anda karena review anda semua bisa membuat ficku menjadi lebih bagus lagi dengan saran-saran yang anda berikan! Key, saya pergi dulu ya, jaa…


End file.
